


Going to Sleep

by WildKitte



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HARURINRALIA, I don't know, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, maybe not, maybe this is a future fic?, someone on tumblr said this could be tagged:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru wants to sleep. Rin has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh... This was written post-season 1. At that point s2 wasn't even announced, I think. So this isn't on any timeline, maybe this could be a future fic, no one knows? At least I don't.  
> I know this is not the best piece I've written but I decided that it's time I put this out there. So yeah, enjoy!
> 
> Also, this is a nod at Phosphorite's amazing writing style, but I did my best to add some... originality in it. I most likely failed miserably :DD

"Rin, go to sleep."

Of course he won't listen but Haru can always try. Rin keeps sliding his hand all over his upper body (since if he goes further they won't stop until the sun comes out again and they have swimming practise tomorrow so as tempting it might be, NO) and it's getting more and more distracting every minute.

"Nah", Rin mumbles to his ear and Haru regrets that he ever thought spooning was a good idea. Since Rin will most likely take the opportunity of being the big spoon and tease the tired out of him until they're both lusty and fucking like bunnies. And they still have swimming practise tomorrow. Haru needs sleep.

"No really, stop teasing me." He almost squirms when Rin laughs and his hot breaths to his ear makes trying-desperately-to-sleep harder than it already was. Fuck. If Rin didn't make him so happy and fluffy inside, Haru would kick him mercilessly out to the chilly night (and Makoto would take care of his dumbass Rin anyway).

Rin snuggles closer and bites his shoulder gently (how is that even POSSIBLE with those teeth).

"I don't wanna sleep." Haru snorts and pokes Rin's side with his elbow.

"I figured. Let me sleep instead." It's no use, he's not sleepy either and he's kind of turned on (yet maybe more drowning in this feeling).

 

"No."

(And yes, this is definitely him sinking to Rin's embrace, his pointy teeth nibbling Haru's neck, his hot breaths on Haru's skin and Haru feels like this is a dream, too good to be his, and true, and fuck, he's just in love, okay, he's just so in love it's stupid.)

"Hm", is all Haru can say then (because speaking is new, speaking is something he learned in heated arguments with Rin, something he learned in Rin's arms, something he picked up on the way to THIS and is still learning) and he turns to face his dumbass boyfriend who is quite literally beaming at him (how can ANYONE look so adorable when they're so sleepy they might fall asleep on the spot but won't because they're horny as fuck?) before leans forward to kiss him slowly and all sloppy and it's sleepy and a bit heated and every kind of perfect.

"Sleep", Haru growls softly as he breaks away to catch breath. Rin has his eyes glued on him, his eyes, his lips, his body, and it could be embarrassing if it wasn't so late and they REALLY should go to sleep.

"Do you have any idea how happy you make me?" Rin smiles to him and it's almost too gentle.

"Yeah, and I will continue on that if you let me sleep", Haru answers but can't quite hide the blush rising to his cheeks. Rin yawns and his pointy teeth are the only thing Haru can focus on for these few seconds.

 

"I love you", Haru says then, just to try it out. And Rin's eyes widen a bit, because it will take time before either of them really gets used to this, being together, being so sickeningly in love it's embarrassing and terrifying at the same time. But then Rin smiles, and it's all okay.

"I love you too." And snuggles closer.

Haru ought to start saying that more often since those are apparently the magic words for Rin to fall asleep... and it kind of tickles something in his stomach that doesn't feel that uncomfortable. Well. He's a fool in love, isn't he? Sappiness is totally allowed at night.

Haru smiles and kisses Rin's hair softly before closing his eyes and drifting to a dream not so different from this lovely little scene in their daily life (and those dreams go on and on and on forever 'till the day it's time for final goodbyes).

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a friend during our late night conversation :DD
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments are always welcome!  
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
